Ghost in the water
by mugenjoo
Summary: French - Sarumi - No smut. Qu'est-ce qui motive réellement Saruhiko dans sa provocation quasi-permanente du rouquin? Pourquoi Misaki est-il toujours si facilement en colère dès qu'il croise la route du brun? Un combat aussi lourd en silence qu'en mot.
1. Ghost in the water - Introduction

**Titre**: Ghost in the water  
**Genre**: Angst - Action - Souvenirs  
**Pairing**: Sarumi (plus ou moins)  
**Rated**: T (pour la violence et les gros mots...)

* * *

Quand j'ai commencé ce... cette "mini" fic disons, j'étais partis sur une idée de double drabble, quelque chose de court et de rapide, simplement pour contenter mon esprit de fangirl.

Bilan, je me suis retrouvé avec quelque chose de plus de 2000 mots. Du coup, je ne peux pas garantir la qualité de la chose. Toujours est-il que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Vous connaissez tous le principe du "ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blah blah blah". Pour ce qui est du headcanon, c'est ma vision de leur relation et de l'évolution des choses, qui se base sur les 9 premiers épisodes de la série animé, les quelques chapitres du manga et quelques révélations du light novel glannées sur internet. Ce n'est peut-être pas accurate pour tout le monde et je n'oblige personne à penser comme moi.

Les textes vont se passer en trois étapes. La première, vous y êtes, c'est l'introduction. Elle est "commune" à Misaki et Saruhiko, elle plante le décors brièvement. Ensuite, il y a un texte qui est en focus sur Saruhiko et pour finir un dernier en focus sur Misaki.

Ces textes ont été écrit sur et par rapport une chanson qui a d'ailleurs donné le titre de la fic': "Ghost in the water" de Arrow to Athens. Certain passage de la chanson (ceux en anglais) ont été intégré... donc si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter! c:

**Edit:** Malgré le descriptif publié par GoHand disant que Yata Misaki est "châtain clair", je suis restée sur ma vision personnelle du personnage que j'ai toujours "vu" roux. Je suis désolée si ca peut semer le doute chez certaine personne. Disons que ca fait partit de mon headcanon d'une certaine façon. xP

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes persistantes. Ma bêta a eu quelques problèmes mais les corrections sont en cours. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Waiting for dark before pulling us under_**

Contre la lame de son épée, les essieux grinçaient dans un bruit métallique avant que le membre du Specter4 ne repousse son assaillant d'un mouvement habile. Ca faisait maintenant de longues minutes dont ils avaient perdu le compte, que Yata et Fushimi continuaient inlassablement de renouveler les assauts l'un envers l'autre, à chaque fois avec un peu plus d'acharnement, comme s'ils ignoraient la fatigue. Aucun d'entre eux ne se souvenait ce qui avait déclenché ce combat et en vérité, il ne s'en souciait plus à présent.

Chacun d'un coté de cet espace qui avait déjà souffert du déchainement de leur deux couleurs, ils se jaugeaient en silence, la respiration tout juste affecté par leur petit échange.

_**But the grey makes it harder  
**__**Burning to see but we won't close our eyes now**_


	2. Ghost in the water - Fushimi Side

On commence par la partie de Saruhiko.

J'ai hésité à l'écrire à la première personne mais je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise et c'est la troisième personne qui a finit par s'imposer d'elle même...

Voilà.

Enjoy~

* * *

Le brun soupira en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« **Tu m'as l'air bien essoufflé, Misaki~** »

Etouffant un léger rire moqueur en serrant les dents sur un sourire carnassier, Saruhiko observait avec un plaisir non dissimuler son adversaire enragé à vu d'œil. Cette couleur rouge et flamboyante, il n'y avait vraiment qu'à son cher Misaki qu'elle allait aussi bien. Parant un nouvel assaut sans le moindre mal, il ne cherchait même pas à cacher son plaisir face à cet échange. Après tout, il s'ennuyait tellement dans ce quartier général, entouré de cette femme bien trop strict et ce chef aux passe-temps digne d'un enfant de 5 ans. Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'avec le petit rouquin qu'il arrivait à tuer le temps de façon satisfaisante.

Un coup de poing lui frôla le visage, laissant un frisson lui remonter l'échine alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire un peu marqué. Ce frisson de plaisir qui le ramenait presque quelques temps dans le passé, quand c'était dos à dos qu'ils se battaient et pas face à face. Tosuka avait un jour dit qu'ils étaient un duo intéressant mais la vérité était qu'ils étaient surtout un duo parfait, stratégiquement parlant. Personne d'autre ne pouvait se prétendre à cette place, personne ne connaissait suffisamment le rouquin pour ça. Laissant un léger soupir filer à ses bons souvenirs, la main de Saruhiko se ferma sur le poing qui se dirigeait vers son visage avant de reculer en parant le coup de pied qui avait faillis résulter d'un flip arrière. Toujours aussi remuant ce petit Misaki, avec ces pirouettes habiles.

Mais finalement, chacun de leur coté, ils avaient fait des progrès mais, comme les quelques centimètres qu'il avait en plus, le brun avait comme toujours un peu d'avance. En rejoignant les Blues, Saruhiko avait gagné une couleur supplémentaire, un atout. Il était devenu pour fort, pas suffisamment mais toujours plus que lorsqu'il était comme le rouquin, membre de Homra. Et pourtant, même avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de cet homme.

Mikoto. S'il y avait bien une chose, en plus des légumes, que Saruhiko ne supportait pas, c'était ce type. Lui ou ce qu'il représentait. Le simple fait de penser à ce nom avait réussi à effacer le sourire amusé du visage du garçon à lunette. Le roi rouge. Ce « héro » qui était sensé les avoir sauvé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus qu'une poignée de main. Dans un geste machinal, la main du Blues se leva vers sa clavicule, laissant ses ongles griffer un bref instant son vêtement à défaut de sa peau. Cette marque qu'il tenait de lui, ce tatouage qu'il avait envie de s'arracher avec les ongles… Claquant la langue dans un tic agacé, il recula à nouveau rapidement pour éviter un nouveau coup du skateur, un rien en retard, si bien que la chaleur du poing qui envoya ses lunettes au sol, fut bien plus présente que les fois précédente.

« **- Tch'…  
****- Alors, Saru. Tu te ramollis à force de remplir de la paperasse.  
****- Pas au point de me laisser mettre en prison sagement comme ton Roi, mon petit Mi-sa-ki...**»

Encore ce regard haineux, cette rage qui explose. Le simple fait d'évoquer le chef de Homra en des termes négatifs, était suffisant pour faire perdre l'air suffisant que le rouquin avait arboré dans un bref instant, le temps de savourer une victoire balayé par quelques mots. Ce groupe, cette « famille » comme le répétait bien trop souvent Misaki au gout du brun, tout ce monde n'avait jamais rien eu en commun avec ce dernier. Jamais il ne s'était sentit à l'aise au milieu de ces gens bien trop envahissant. Il avait toujours été en marge des autres et il n'y avait bien que Misaki qui s'était montré suffisamment persistant pour qu'il l'accepte près de lui, jusqu'à finir par avoir besoin de sa présence. A cette époque, l'un comme l'autre se contentait de leur présence respective, sans réellement se soucier des autres. Et puis, il avait fallut qu'ils franchissent le seuil de ce fichu bar.

« **Ne t'avise jamais de parler de Mikoto ou de Homra, sale traitre !** »

Le brun laissa sa tête se pencher sur le coté dans un mouvement las, comme dicté par la gravité. Etait-ce vraiment lui le traire ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt le rouquin qui l'avait trahis le premier ? Lui qui avait eu si vite fait de le remplacer, de le laisser après s'être rendu indispensable. Puéril ? Peut-être, mais au fond, la seule personne qui le rattachait à ce groupe d'étranger a finit, petit à petit à détourner les yeux vers une autre personne, un autre héro. Un héro. Comme si ce genre de chose existait. Foutaise. Soutenant le regard du rouquin enragé qui ressemblait à un taureau près à charger à cet instant, Saruhiko finit par laisser sa tête basculer en arrière. Il laissa filer un rire tout d'abord discret puis de plus en plus fort, comme si chaque éclat brisait un peu plus de ce qu'il restait de sa raison.

Finalement, le rire s'arrêta, laissant un silence assez pesant flotter un bref instant. Saruhiko ramena sa tête en avant, les quelques mèches éparse de sa frange violant légèrement son visage avant qu'il ne lève son regard vers Misaki, un mince sourire accroché au coin des lèvres dans un rictus tordu.

« **Parfait, Misaki... Hais-moi.** »

C'était sa réponse, la solution, l'unique. Il le haïrait, encore plus qu'il ne pouvait admirer son précieux roi rouge. Il le haïrait jusqu'à s'en mordre la lèvre à sang rien que d'y penser. Parce que c'est le rouge qui allait le mieux à son Misaki.

Coinçant trois petites dagues rougeoyantes entre les doigts de sa main droite, son épée bleutée dans l'autre, il entendit les bras en croix, comme pour laisser toutes les ouvertures qu'il voudrait à son adversaire, entre provocation et abandon. Plus question de jouer malgré ce sourire qui ne quitta pas son visage.

« **Haïs moi de toute tes forces ! Laisse cette haine te bruler, plus fort que les flammes de ta précieuse famille ! Jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus que des ****cendres !** »

_Parce que c'est la seule victoire qu'il me reste maintenant._

**__**

'Cause this is a fight to break the silence  
**_These are the lies we've made_**


	3. Ghost in the water - Yata Side

Voici la dernière partie.

A mon grand regret, je la trouve moins fluide que celle de Saruhiko mais je pense que c'est inhérant au personnage. :I

Merci pour ceux qui auront lu!

Enjoy~

* * *

« **Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, Saru !** »

Décollant du sol, les deux pieds ancrés sur sa planche, Misaki renouvelait un nouvel assaut envers son opposant. Sans se soucier de sa planche qui retombait sur ses 4 roues au sol, il ne laissait pas le moindre répit à Saruhiko malgré le fait que ce dernier est plus l'air de danser au milieu de ses coups à force d'esquive et de parade. Jump, mills*.

L'instant d'après, ses pieds retrouvait le bois de son skate, s'éloignant lentement du brun. Ca n'était pas réellement étonnant qu'ils en soient arrivés à se battre. Misaki avait toujours été facile à provoquer et n'avait jamais réellement cherché à prendre sur lui quand il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour vaguement tenter de le raisonner. Mais malgré tout, il y avait cette question silencieuse qui couvait sous les flammes de cette colère dirigée envers ce traire, comme des cendres sous un feu. Pourquoi et comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« **Tu m'as l'air bien essoufflé, Misaki~** »

Encore ce sourire qui s'imposait alors que le poing du rouquin se serrait un peu plus avant qu'il ne fonde à nouveau vers Saruhiko. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si amusant à en arriver là ? Le brun avait toujours eu ce coté étrange, cette façon de s'amuser de chose bizarre. Le skateur avait toujours fait avec ses excentricités, depuis le collège. Après tout, à cette époque, ils étaient amis. Ce n'était pas une amitié conventionnelle mais de toute façon, aucun d'eux ne rentrait vraiment dans le cadre, même en ce temps là. Le roux avec ce tempérament brulant et l'autre avec son caractère froid. Etrangement et contre toute attente, ils avaient finit par faire une bonne combinaison.

Spin, swipes*. A quelques centimètres, le poing de Misaki est stoppé par la main du garçon à lunette, les doigts de ce dernier se refermant sur ceux trop serré du Red un bref instant. D'un mouvement brusque, il dégagea sa main pour s'éloigner sans manquer de lui envoyé son pied dans le menton, le loupant de peu. Flip arrière.

Plus, il repensait à cette époque et plus la colère semblait nourrir un peu plus ses flammes. Chaque coup se rapprochait un peu plus, sans pour autant porter. Une partie de lui n'y arrivait pas. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec leur niveau respectif ou d'une quelconque connaissance l'un de l'autre. C'était simplement qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré ses mots hargneux, la rage dans son regard, malgré tout ça, il n'y avait pas l'envie de tuer dans ses assauts. Simplement l'envie de lui coller une dérouillée monumentale, de le frapper un grand coup pour lui remettre les idées en place. Peut-être que…

Se redressant après un coup de poing qui avait envoyé les lunettes du Blues au sol, tant il avait été près de son but, Misaki adopta un ton narquois envers son adversaire.

**« - Alors, Saru. Tu te ramollis à force de remplir de la paperasse. **

**- Pas au point de me laisser mettre en prison sagement comme ton Roi, mon petit Mi-sa-ki...** »

Durant un bref, un très bref instant, il se stoppa. Juste le temps pour sa colère de repartir, comme un feu sur lequel on venait de jeter de l'huile.

« **Ne t'avise jamais de parler de Mikoto ou de Homra, sale traitre !** »

_C'est pas seulement Homra, ou Mikoto, que tu as trahis. Pas eux. C'est moi, Saruhiko! Tu m'as trahis moi!_

Ces mots lui brulaient la gorge, incapable de franchir ses lèvres serrées. A la place, c'est une flamme remplis de rancune et de colère qui se dressait et alimentait chacun de ses coups à son encontre. Finalement, son pied frappa le sol qui se creusa légèrement sous l'impact.

« **Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!** »

Il ne voulait plus l'entendre prononcer son prénom, cette attitude avait tendance à le mettre encore plus hors de lui. Alors qu'il les avait quittés pour aller chez les Blues, chez cette bande d'emmerdeur. Il n'avait plus le droit. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre pouvoir agir comme l'ami qu'il avait été, une amitié qui était à présent comme son tatouage, rongé par ses ongles trop soignés, griffé par son avidité.

Pourtant, quelque part sous toute cette colère, il avait ce mince sentiment de culpabilité. Tout en sachant qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, quand il se retrouvait seul en se réveillant le matin, de se dire qu'il y avait peut-être une chose qu'il aurait du dire ou faire. Qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui restait à faire pour que…

Le rire de Saruhiko finit par résonner tout autour d'eux, bloquant complètement les pensées de Misaki. Chaque éclat donnait presque l'impression d'un coup de pelle qui creusait, un peu plus, encore un peu, toujours plus, ce trou sans fond entre les deux anciens camarades. Il n'y avait surement plus rien à attendre. Au final, ils avaient peut-être atteint l'un de ses fameux points de non-retour.

N'écoutant qu'à moitié les mots qui avaient remplacés les ricanements du brun, le skateur se contenta de lâcher sa planche dont il tenait l'extrémité contre sa paume. Alors que les flammes qui avaient semblé se dissiper pendant quelques instants, reprenaient leur droit, Misaki leva une main vers le bord de son bonnet pour le réajuster juste au dessus de ses yeux, jetant un regard déterminé à Saruhiko.

« **Comme tu voudras, Saru. Haïssons-nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste ni sang, ni os...** »

_...ni même les cendres de ce que nous étions._

**_The pull of the tide is always quiet_**

**_But this is a fight to take one more breath before we drown_**

* * *

(*) : ce sont des mouvements de breakdance… ouais. 8D


End file.
